Black Pawn, White Night
by MeganBethWrites
Summary: "I was born to be this person, to play this game, just like you were, Potter."


It's too dialogue-heavy, riddled with cliches and pretty out of character, but this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. I don't even ship Dramione, but there it is. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Draco held Hermione a little closer, and inhaled the musky scent of her hair. This was where he wanted to be; with her, always. No one and nothing else mattered to him anymore - it was just the two of them, together. No boundaries, no restrictions, just one boy and one girl in love.

He closed his eyes, attempting to savour the moment he had wished for, for so long. Nothing in the world was worth this feeling – he would've quite happily have called Voldemort a Mudblood, just to stay for a few more seconds.

But those precious seconds were snatched away. The door slammed open, causing Hermione to jump up and break away from his grip. He felt her absence for every heartbeat she wasn't in his arms.

"Who's - Harry?" she asked, startled. How had he got into the Prefects Common Room? The only other person besides her who knew the password was... oh. But of course. Ron. "Did Ron tell you the password?" she asked, startled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact - you see, he trusts me. Something which seems to go beyond your understanding!" he shouted. Neither Draco nor Hermione had seen him so angry before – it was terrifying.

"What? Of course I trust you!" she insisted. "I'd trust you with my life, you know that. I _have_ trusted you with my life, many times."

Harry looked exasperated. "Then why in Merlin's name are you here with this - this Slytherin scum?" he spat, turning to glare at Draco, who hadn't moved from the sofa.

"Is it any of your concern? Why does it matter so much to you who I spend my time with?" Hermione shouted, getting defensive. She cared for Draco just as much as he cared for her.

"Because! Because I care about you," Harry said, his tone gentle now. "I don't want you to get hurt, which you will."

"Why will she be hurt?" Draco interjected, going to Hermione's side. He put his arm around her, protectively. Harry was taken aback. He didn't think he would want a part in this.

"What? You're saying you actually give a toss about her, Malfoy? Cos I don't reckon you do. You're -"

"A what? A Death Eater? A Slytherin? A bad guy?" he hissed. He turned away and broke eye contact with his rival. "I never chose to be any of those things. It wasn't as if I had much of a choice." His voice was a whisper now, and he turned away from both of the Gryffindors. Harry's heart sunk slightly. He almost felt sorry – but he wasn't going to apologise just yet.

"Don't you dare play that card with me, Malfoy! You made the choice and went with the easy route. Your cowardice cost you my respect," he said, testing the water, seeing what he would respond with.

"No, I never had your respect. You know and I both know that - well all do," he muttered.

"If you had once, just once, showed me there was something other than - than _evil _inside you I might do. But I've never seen you show even a shred of remorse for what you've done to people - how you have hurt them."

Malfoy's eyes glistened - was crying? Harry swallowed, his earlier guilty feeling magnified somewhat. He didn't expect a reaction like this.

"Listen, Draco -" he started, his voice softer.

"No, you listen, Potter. When I was branded with the mark - another one of You Know Who's cattle - it wasn't by choice. If I could have stopped it, I would have. I was born to be this person, to play this game, just like you were. It just so happened my chess pieces are black; yours are, quite obviously, very white," he murmured.

Harry bit his lip, as he remembered the night. The night of Dumbledore's death, the night when Draco had lowered his wand.

"You couldn't kill him - Dumbledore. You lowered your wand."

"Yes, I bloody did - I never could have killed him. I could never kill anything, and I've been ridiculed by my father for that since before I can even remember. I'm seen as a coward from both sides, and it hurts," he said. He was still facing away from both Gryffindors.

Harry swallowed, and looked at Hermione. Her pleading eyes said it all - she wanted to be here, with him. Draco wasn't using her, wasn't taking advantage of a vulnerable schoolgirl.

"So," Harry started. "This… this is –"

And then Draco surprised everyone. "This is love," he whispered.

"What?" Hermione turned to face Draco. "Are you being serious?"

Draco nodded. He had been conflicting with himself over this matter for weeks, but he knew hiding was doing him no favours. He had to just come out with it - now or never.

"Love. I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth and then ran into Draco's open arms. She was pieces, and he seemed close to tears himself. "I love you, too," Hermione gasped between sobs. "So, so much."

Harry was dumbfounded. Whatever he had expected from this relationship, this wasn't it. He collapsed into the nearest chair, and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He looked up, and saw the two lovers kiss - and it was then he realised. Who was he to tell Hermione who she could and couldn't love? Who she could and couldn't feel things for?

He was an unnecessary part of the equation.

"So, Potter," Draco said, interrupting his trail of thought. "Do I have your approval?"

He looked nervous, for the first time that night. Harry was filled with remorse.

"You don't need my approval. I don't own either of you, do I? I'm just... I don't even know anymore!" he exclaimed, biting his lip. "I'm nobody." He collapsed into the nearest armchair, furious with himself.

Hermione came and crouched in front of him, her hand on his knee. "That couldn't be less true. You're my best friend - of course I want you to be alright with this. But, if you're not –"

"I am," Harry interrupted, putting his hand on her shoulder. "If you're sure that you're happy, I'm OK with anything."

Hermione smiled, and hugged him, reduced to tears once more. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Harry shrugged, pulling away.

"Right," Draco said, pulling Hermione onto her feet. "Seeing as she's _my _girlfriend and this is meant to be _our _alone time, I think its time you buggered off, eh, Harry?" Draco winked and put his arms around Hermione.

"Of course," Harry smiled, and looked at the pair.

The white knight and the black pawn were together.

The black king had accepted it.


End file.
